galaxy_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
PRIMUS
PRIMUS is a Boss Battle accesible only at Dexter's Lab, where Players work together to defeat him for a sizeable reward afterward. He is available every 24 Hours. PRIMUS Apearrance PRIMUS appears every 24 Hours. PRIMUS comes out of a so called "Wormhole" seeking to destroy everything. Players must work together to attack him until it reaches 0 health. Once defeated you will receive mail saying PRIMUS has been sent back where it came from and how much reward you got. 15:00 GMT or 8:00 PST Timer Two minutes before the PRIMUS battle starts you are allowed to enter the event. During this time you can use Tech Points to increase your force by clicking the button on the lower right of the screen. Doing this costs 100 Tech Points and has a chance to increase your force by 10% with up to a maximum of 100% increase to your force. Since this is prone to failure it is recommended that you have about 2000 Tech Points handy to fully boost your force. After the preparation stage there is a 30 minute timer for the battle. If PRIMUS is not defeated within the 30 minute timer the battle ends without granting the Killing Blow bonus. Combat You are allowed to attack every 30 seconds. This attack delay can be skipped by paying credits. The first skip costs 10 credits, each additional skip after that increases in cost by increments of 10 credits, making the second skip 20 credits. PRIMUS always attacks the center ships first. After 2 attacks he should be primed to special attack if there were no counter attacks during the fight. This means that you should set your 3 best damage dealers with lock abilities on the sides of the formation. PRIMUS does massive damage and can destroy your ships in a single attack. Once his special is charged he will destroy all remaining ships in combat ending that combat phase. His special will charge if he counter attacks you so building penetration is a good idea to prevent immediate destruction. Additionally you can extend the battle by using ships that have a lock ability if you can get it to go off before PRIMUS uses his special attack. You may also want to use Galactonite to increase your hit percentage to prevent misses which will allow him to destroy you before your accumulator charges to lock him. Battle Reward There is a list on the top left of the screen. It shows top Players who dealt the most damage to PRIMUS. Rewards depend on how much damage the player dealt to PRIMUS. You can bet the #1 Damage dealer gets a lot. Rewards you receive after the battle is over are Cubits and Prestige. Bonus Rewards are also given based on damage achievements during the fight: 75% Damage Marker 50% Damage Marker 25% Damage Marker Killing Blow The estimated Bonus reward is about 1-2 Million Cubits per Bonus achieved. PRIMUS Photos image.jpg|Preparing for the battle. Note the force button in the buttom left. Reparprimus.jpg|Repairing after losing to PRIMUS PRIMUSVS.jpg firststrprimus.jpg|First Strike Defeatprimussp.jpg|PRIMUS using special attack and thus defeating me again